


What Would Barry Allen Be Like as a Husband?

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Married Couple, Married Life, Reader-Insert, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon said: head canon request, how do you think Barry would be like as a husband?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would Barry Allen Be Like as a Husband?

**Author's Note:**

> A head canon request that turned into an adorably sweet drabble. Married life with Barry includes sex ;) big surprise. hehe. I do not own any of these gifs. The top two gifs are the kind of looks Barry gives you every. single. day.

[Originally posted by takingbacktheecrown](http://tmblr.co/ZCuyfu1kBl04P)

 

The day you accepted Barry Allen’s proposal is considered to be the second most important day in his life. The first one being your actual wedding day. 

You didn’t know who was more nervous, you or him. Barry was so nervous and jittery though that his best man, Cisco and other groomsman Oliver Queen claimed that sparks were flying off of him. When he tried to calm down by splashing his face with cold water, there’d been lightning in his eyes. He paced so much that at some point Joe West walked in on Barry zipping back and forth at Flash speed. 

And then when it was almost time, Barry couldn’t control his shaking (vibrating) hands which resulted in him accidentally throwing your wedding ring across the room. Barry, Oliver, Cisco and Joe crawled around on their hands and knees looking for it for at least twenty minutes.

When you started walking down the aisle, you leaned heavily on your father’s arm because seeing Barry at the end of the aisle in a beautiful, well fitted tuxedo made you weak in the knees. 

Barry looked stunned, his lips parting in a quiet but sharp intake of breath. His eyebrows had raised in awe and your cheeks went red from blushing because he couldn’t take his eyes off of you, even when Cisco grabbed and shook his arm with his own excitement. 

“God, Y/N, you look absolutely amazing,” he’d whispered once you were standing right in front of him, noticing a small Flash symbol pin on his lapel. His voice had cracked, either from nerves or suppressed tears of joy, one of which fell down his cheek. 

“So do you,” you’d replied, your hand reaching up to caress his face and stealthily wipe away that tear. He’d chuckled in his embarrassment but it was okay because you were tearing up too. You were about to marry the love of your life. 

The quiet tears of joy fell freely between the two of you as you exchanged vows and rings. The only other people crying harder than you or Barry that night had been Felicity and Cisco, both of which had been teased by Oliver and Caitlyn. 

You partied the night away and then when it all was winding down, Barry literally swept you off your feet and whisked you away to your honeymoon suite across town where the two of you happily began your married life together.

Fast forward to three years later and Barry is still the absolute best husband in the world. He’s still the renowned superhero but instead of going home to his childhood bedroom in Joe West’s house, he’s coming home to the house you two share. 

At least one or two times a week, he surprises you by coming home with chocolates, or flowers, or other adorable gifts like a teddy bear or a Collector’s Edition of The Flash action figure. Barry Allen may be a married man now but he’s still funny and immature sometimes and you love it. You love how he’ll start tickling you or start a pillow fight and then ends them by pinning you down, pressing his erection against your body. 

His desire for you is never sated, not even after being married to you for three years, he still wants you every night and you’re inclined to always give him what he wants because you’ll never get tired of him either…though he definitely knows how to pleasure you until you’re too sensitive to take anymore. 

Barry Allen, your husband, loves lazy morning sex. Being so fast at everything else, he loves to slow down and waste away time with you, often waking you up by spooning you, kissing the back of your neck, and holding you closer until his morning wood is grinding against your ass. 

The moment you’re both satisfied for the moment he jumps out of bed and runs away for 10 seconds and returns with breakfast from your favorite bakery. Or he makes you breakfast in bed because as lazy as Barry Allen can be, you can certainly rival it by refusing to get out of bed until at least 11 am. 

Being married to him also means never having to clean again. He does it so quickly it’s no trouble for him to always do it, especially if you thank him by helping him shower and clean off all of the dust he’s wiped away. 

And in year five, when your belly is growing bigger every day with a beautiful green eyed boy or girl, Barry proves to be the absolute best man you could ever hope to have as the father of your child. 

Every night, with that ridiculously amazing voice, he sings sweet lullabies to your stomach while rubbing it with cocoa butter lotion–because he knows how self conscious you are of your impending size. He rubs your back and your feet with deft and soothing vibrating fingers. And in the middle of the night when you wake up craving fried pickles and cookie dough ice cream, he doesn’t hesitate to run to the store in nothing but his flannel pajama pants.

Barry Allen is the sweetest husband a woman could ever ask for, always telling you how much he loves you and how beautiful you look. You reciprocate in kind. You’re the luckiest woman in the world and Barry thinks he’s the luckiest man in the world too.


End file.
